Big Time Ghost Hunting
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: What would happen if Mr. Bitters hadn't slept in the lobby with Carlos and Logan in Big Time Terror? SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all BTR slash fans out there! I really hope you like this story. I give full credit for the idea to **BigFan4242**. Thank you! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Ghost Hunting**

Everything was silent in the Palm Woods lobby as Carlos once again set up the video camera. He and Logan had been engaged in a day filled with ghost-hunting in the lobby and night had fallen and they were settling in for the night to see if they could capture any sort of paranormal activity on tape. He and Logan had brought their sleeping bags and pillows and a couple blankets down from their apartment and laid them out in front of the camera.

"Okay, we're spending the night here in the lobby in hopes of catching the ghost." Carlos said into the camera.

Logan, who was already tucked into his sleeping back, sat up.

"There are no ghosts!" he said.

Carlos just rolled his eyes and walked over to his own sleeping bag next to Logan's. Mr. Bitters was originally going to sleep out here with them, but he chickened-out at the last minute. Carlos slid into his cozy sleeping bag, wearing his trusty helmet, which he always felt safe in. On his right lay Logan, on his left his 'ecto-net'(really a fishing net). He pulled the sleeping bag and his blanket up to his chin and turned over, trying to get as comfortable as possible on the hard floor. He snuggled down in the warmth of his sleeping bag and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was just starting to have a dream about running in a field of corndogs when he was suddenly awakened by a kick to his leg. He sleepily opened his eyes, dazed from sleep for a few seconds. His vision finally focused and he heard a series of moans and sighs coming from somewhere behind him. When he listened, he knew it was Logan. Silently turning over, Carlos' eyes fell upon the fair-skinned boy next to him.

Logan was still asleep, but he was moving. He looked as if he were writhing. Was he in pain? Carlos was about to wake him to see if he was okay, but he suddenly froze when he saw a 'tent' formed in Logan's sleeping back near the middle of his body. Logan was...hard...in his sleep. Now it all made sense: the moaning, the writhing, the sighing. Logan was having an erotic dream. Carlos knew he should probably just turn back over let Logan finish his dream, but something about him just transfixed Carlos' eyes. He didn't know if it was the way Logan's hands were constantly gripping the blanket beneath him or the way his face was all contorted into mounting ecstasy, Carlos just thought he was...beautiful. Logan was beautiful.

As Carlos watched him, he felt his heart-rate speed up and his body grew hot. He felt his pajama bottoms tighten noticeably and Logan was becoming more and more alluring by the second. He wanted more than anything than to just reach out and touch him. Did he dare?

Carlos was debating his delima in his head, his train of thought becoming more and more interrupted as his erection straining against his pajama bottoms was becoming painfully hard. He was about to just turn over and take care of it by himself when he suddenly heard something that made his heart stop for a spilt second.

"Mmmmm...Carlos..." Logan sighed sensually, shifting his hips as if he were trying to gain some friction from something, anything.

Carlos blinked his eyes. Had he heard Logan right? He was almost certain he had. Logan had just said his name while obviously enjoying an erotic dream. Carlos gulped and gazed at Logan for a second. Mustering up all his courage, Carlos reached over and slowly unzipped the side of Logan's sleeping bag. His eyes were transfixed to the large 'tent' formed in his grey pajama bottoms. He felt his own erection throb at the sight and he very carefully climbed over so he was laying on top of Logan, barely touching him, in his large sleeping bag. He couldn't believe Logan was still asleep. Well, he wouldn't be for long.

Taking a deep breath, Carlos supported himself on his elbows on either side of Logan's body and he ground down hard and fast with his hips. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as a harsh jolt of pleasure shot through him. Immediately after the thrust, Logan jumped awake, his eyes wide with surprise.

"C-Carlos, what are you-" he started but Carlos cut him off with a kiss.

A kiss. Wow. Carlos never would have dreamed he would be _kissing _his male best friend. Carlos moaned into the kiss, and thrust his tongue into Logan's mouth. He was surprised when Logan didn't push him away, but he responded and pushed his hips up against him. A pleasured moan escaped Logan's lips and he reached up to gently pull the hard hockey helmet from Carlos' head; he wanted to run his fingers through his soft hair, to feel every gorgeous detail of him. Logan loved how Carlos' hair was tousled so adorably whenever he removed his helmet. He reached up and ran his fingers through Carlos' soft, black hair, moaning into the heated kiss.

Finally, they had to pull away, gasping for breath. They shared a passion-filled gaze and Logan slowly slid his hands down from Carlos' head over his firm chest. Oh, he was so warm and soft, just the way he's always imagined.

"Y-you were dreaming about me...weren't you, Logie?" Carlos asked in a breathy voice.

"H-how'd you know?" Logan asked, an innocent look in his eyes.

"You said my name." Carlos said, "No, you_ moaned_ my name."

"I did?" Logan asked, his cheeks turning an adorable pink color.

"Don't be embarrassed. I thought it was sexy." Carlos smiled.

"You did?" Logan asked.

Did he dare hope? Did Carlos really feel this way about him?

"It made me hard." Carlos whispered, shifting his arousal slightly against Logan's hips.

A soft gasp escaped Logan's pinkish lips.

"What were we doing in your dream, Logie?" Carlos asked.

"W-we were...h-having sex." Logan gasped.

"Was it good?" Carlos asked, teasing Logan a bit.

"Mmm, so good." Logan moaned, "You w-were inside me...thrusting...f-from behind."

"Do you want me to make your dream come true?" Carlos asked, placing a soft, brief kiss to Logan's lips.

"You would do that? I mean, you actually want to?" Logan asked.

"Yes. As long as you do." Carlos answered.

"I-I want to. Please." Logan said.

Carlos nodded, "I want to do it like this, though. I want to see your face and be able to kiss you."

"That's fine." Logan said.

"I'll start out slow for you." Carlos moaned, leaning in and placing a more heated kiss to Logan's lips.

Logan moaned and wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck, responding with longing passion. While Carlos kissed Logan, his hand wandered down to tease at the hem of Logan's long-sleeved t-shirt. He worked his hand under it and ran them along his friend's slightly-toned abdomen. It felt as if he were running his hands over perfect, warm silk.

"Take it off." Logan gasped into the kiss.

Carlos leaned up, parting the kiss briefly to pull Logan's shirt over his head. He took a moment to just look at him. Sure, they'd seen each other shirtless countless times before in the locker room and by the pool, but it was never like this. This was beautiful. This was...perfect.

"Take yours off, too. I wanna see you." Logan gasped.

Carlos waisted no time in removing his short-sleeved t-shirt and tossing it over to lay with Logan's. Logan felt his member throb and he longed to have Carlos inside him. But he knew they had to go slow; he was a virgin and had never had anything, not even a finger, inside him. He was suddenly distracted when he felt Carlos reach down and touch him through his tight grey pajama bottoms. A surprised gasp escaped his lips and he thrust up into the touch.

"You like that, Logie-Bear?" Carlos asked, enjoying the pleasured gasps and moans coming from Logan.

"Y-yes! Oh, yes." Logan gasped, "P-please, Carlos, take them off. I need you so bad."

Carlos didn't need to be told twice. He wasted no time in sliding the constricting pajama bottoms down Logan's slender legs. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Logan had been wearing no underwear. Well, he wasn't wearing any, either; he never slept in underwear. Just made things easier. Tossing the pajama bottoms aside, Carlos gazed down upon Logan's naked form beneath him. He was so perfect. His creamy skin was so soft and kissable. But the thing that Carlos' eyes were instantly drawn to was Logan's straining erection just begging to be touched. Logan noticed Carlos staring at him and he blushed a little.

"L-like what you see?" he asked.

"Logan...you're perfect." Carlos said, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Logan's thick member.

This cause a harsh gasp to tear from Logan's throat and he thrust up into the amazing touch. He moaned and arched his back as Carlos began to gently stroke him, making his body more relaxed. He did this for a couple more minutes before he took his hand away and leaned back over Logan. A whimper of loss came from Logan and his eyes shot open to see why the amazing feeling had stopped.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" he asked.

"I'm going to prepare you." Carlos said, bringing two fingers up and placing them to Logan's lips, "Get them wet."

Catching on, Logan parted his lips and took the fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly in his saliva. When Carlos thought he had enough, he pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth and trailed them down his body.

"Spread your legs for me." Carlos whispered gently, trying not to make Logan feel uncomfortable.

Swallowing nervously, Logan parted his legs and set them on either side of Carlos' body.

"It's okay, Logie." Carlos said as he moved his hand down between Logan's legs.

Logan gasped softly as he felt Carlos finger his opening. Carlos gently spread the saliva around Logan's tight opening, slowly applying more pressure until a single finger slipped in. A slightly harsher gasp escaped Logan's lips and he felt a slight flash of pain.

"Just relax. It's okay." Carlos comforted, moving the finger slowly in and out to get Logan used to the feeling before he added another.

Logan sucked in his breath suddenly and he felt his body rebel slightly against the intrusion.

"Easy." Carlos said softly.

Logan let his breath out slowly and forced his body to accept the fingers. He so wanted this to happen. He'd literally been dreaming about it for over a year now. Logan cried out softly when Carlos made a scissoring motion with his fingers and hit his sweet spot.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, thinking he'd hurt Logan somehow.

"D-do that again!" Logan gasped, gripping the blanket beneath him firmly.

Carlos smiled and repeated the motion, causing Logan to cry out softly again. Logan moaned and thrust his hips downward against the fingers, bringing them deeper inside him. Oh, this felt so good!

"Are you ready for me?" Carlos asked, pausing from his scissoring motions.

Logan forced his eyes open and looked up at Carlos, a slight fear entering his mind. He knew this was going to hurt, more than likely alot at first. But he wanted to do this.

"W-will you go slow?" he asked.

"Of course." Carlos said, gently running a hand down the side of Logan's soft face.

"I'm ready." Logan said, taking a deep breath.

Carlos nodded and reached down to remove his pajama bottoms. Logan's eyes widened when he saw Carlos' hardened member arching out proudly from his body. Carlos may have been the shortest of the four of them, but now Logan saw that he more than made up for it in other areas. Carlos was at least six inches long and so _thick_. God, he was so thick.

"Like what you see?" Carlos asked, noticing Logan staring wide-eyed at him.

"You're huge!" Logan gasped.

"Thank you." Carlos said, "You're not bad, yourself."

Logan smiled. He watched as Carlos proceeded to spit in his hand and use that to slick himself thoroughly. Logan's heart was pounding ferociously against his chest and he forced himself to stay calm.

"You ready?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded and spread his legs a little wider to allow Carlos enough room. Carlos moved down a little and placed the tip of his erection at Logan's waiting opening. Logan could feel the head brushing against his sensitive skin, nudging at his virgin hole.

"Relax." Carlos whispered.

He slowly pushed against the opening, increasing the pressure until he pushed in a couple of inches. Logan whimpered in pain and jumped slightly. Carlos soothed him with gentle kisses as he slowly pushed himself all the way in. As their hips came to rest against each other, Logan gasped in pain and bit down on his bottom lip. He tried to will his body to relax against the large intrusion.

"...hurts..." he gasped, gripping Carlos' upper-arms firmly.

"It's okay." Carlos whispered, placing a kiss to Logan's lips, "I won't start moving until you're ready."

It took a few minutes, but Logan eventually relaxed and his insides encompassed Carlos' member like a soothing liquid.

"Mmm, Logan...you're so warm...so tight." Carlos moaned both in pleasure and to give Logan a boost of confidence.

It worked and Logan felt a surge of pleasure through his body.

"M-move...please." he gasped.

No sooner than Logan made the request, than he felt Carlos pull almost all the way out and push back in swiftly. His eyes shot open widely and a pleasured gasp escaped his parted lips. He felt Carlos repeat this motion, sending a powerful jolt of pleasure through him. They soon found out a gentle rhythm of thrusting that drove them both insane. With every thrust, Logan felt powerful sensations course through him. It was so much more than he'd ever imagined. Oh, God, it felt so good!

Carlos found it to be so arousing to see Logan moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath him. He loved the way Logan's hands ran all along his back, his nails clawing in ecstasy at his caramel skin. Every time he thrust himself inside Logan's velvet heat, he felt his Logan's muscles clench tightly around him. It was so incredible. He'd never felt something so powerful before.

Logan shuddered in pleasure as Carlos leaned down to ravish his neck in hot kisses. He wrapped his legs tightly around Carlos' waist and pulled him in deeper. The feeling of Carlos' sweet breath on his skin made goosebumps crawl across his skin and every nerve ending in his body came alive with sensation. He let his eyes drift shut and he concentrated on the feeling of Carlos thrusting between his legs. The feeling of being stretched and filled by Carlos' thick, pulsing member was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Oh, Carlos...ugh, harder! Harder! Faster!" Logan pleaded, his back arching off the floor.

Carlos smiled and gladly complied with Logan's pleading. Logan moaned loudly and thrust his hips up to meet Carlos with every thrust. But no matter how much he did this, it didn't seem like enough. He was hovering right on the brink of coming, but somehow it felt so far away. Luckily, he knew what to do. Gripping Carlos by the shoulders, he thrust his hips up and flipped him over onto his back. Carlos wasn't expecting this, so he was pleasantly surprised. The instant Carlos was on his back, Logan straddled him and impaled himself on his member. A loud moan tore from his throat as both pleasure and pain shot through his body. He immediately began to thrust. Hard. He was practically impaling himself repeatedly on Carlos, and he loved it. Carlos was enjoying it, too, as he was gripping Logan's thighs firmly and thrusting up to fill him.

"Oh, Carlos!" Logan gasped, "Oh, I'm close! I'm so close."

"K-kiss me. Please." Carlos moaned.

Leaning down, Logan sealed his and Carlos' lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues clashed, only fueling their passion.

"Oh, you're so good. So tight." Carlos moaned into the kiss.

The feeling of Logan's muscles constantly tightening and clenching around him was making him feel pleasantly light-headed. He reached up and ran his fingers steadily through Logan's dark brown hair and kissed him with passion. Logan pulled away and cried out softly when he felt Carlos once again hit his sweet spot. If he did that much more, he would surely come.

"T-touch me, Carlos. Please!" he gasped.

He knew that's all he needed in order to come. Carlos moved one of his hands from gripping Logan's thigh to being wrapped securely around his thick member. Logan groaned and threw his head back as Carlos began to jack him off. That combined with the amazing feeling between his legs was enough to send him over the edge. Suddenly, his body froze and he felt the most amazing sensation in the world surge through him. His muscles clenched so tightly around Carlos that he thought he might faint from the pleasure. He had to force himself not to cry out in ecstasy as he threw his head back and arched his back hard.

"Oh, Carlos!" he groaned loudly as he came.

Carlos' orgasm soon followed and he whimpered as he thrust up and released his white-hot seed powerfully inside Logan's body. Logan collapsed atop Carlos' body, gasping wildly for breath. He moaned as he felt Carlos' warm seed seep into his inner crevasses. As Carlos, too, gasped for air, he wrapped his arms around Logan's small body, holding him gently as he 'recovered' from their powerful orgasm.

"That was...incredible." Logan gasped softly as he rested his head on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos nodded in agreement and lightly ran his hands along Logan's smooth back, along his warm, creamy skin. After several minutes, they regained their breath and Logan rolled over off Carlos and found that their sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, and clothes lay in the jumbled mess around them.

"I didn't realize we were moving around _this _much." Logan said, a look of surprise on his face.

Carlos laughed.

"Hey, where's my helmet?" he asked, looking around.

"Over there." Logan said, pointing past Carlos.

Carlos looked over and saw that his helmet had been kicked over into the container of a potted palm a few feet away. He looked back to Logan and they burst into laughter. After their laughter died down, they got up and re-fixed their sleeping bags and Carlos retrieved his helmet from the potted palm container. Instead of laying back down in their separate sleeping bags, they snuggled down together into Carlos' sleeping bag. They found this to be very cozy and sensual, as they were both still naked.

"Sweet dreams." Carlos whispered, placing a kiss to Logan's forehead.

* * *

The next day, when James was reviewing the footage on his laptop, he came across a pleasant surprise. He was sitting at the dining table and luckily no one else was in the room. At first, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but as he watched it a smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Kendall, come look at this!" he called.

Kendall, who had been in his room down the hall, walked into the room and stood beside James.

"Did those guys actually capture something on film?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking." James said, pressing 'play' on the screen.

_"Oh, Carlos...ugh, harder! Harder! Faster!" _

"Is that..._Carlos_ and _Logan_?" he asked.

"Yep." James stated, pausing the footage.

There was a short silence.

"Wanna watch the whole thing?" Kendall asked.

"My thoughts exactly." James said.

**A/N: **Hehehehe! I guess Carlos and Logan forgot that the video camera was recording their every move. ;) Hehehe! Oh, I'm sneaky! :D I REALLY hope you like this! **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
